Realisations
by Paige Joy
Summary: Albus remembers the day he fell in love with Minerva. Rated for a mention of rape and abuse. Rating may change. Complete.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the great J.K. Rowling does.**_

A/N: This is just a one-shot that came to me while in a meeting at school today. I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

  
It was midday and Minerva was sat in her living room in-front of the fire looking back on the past few months as she cried. She loved Albus and she wish so much he was there with her. The letter that held in her shaking hands, fell into her lap as she let exhaustion take over. Her thoughts were set firmly on Albus. Her dreams were of Albus as her husband and then leaving her when he found out she was with child. Oh, how Minerva wanted a child of her own. She felt so alone in this world. She hadn't a clue as to what to do about it. The tears continued to flow down Minerva's cheeks as she slept.

Albus, like always, had arrived to escort Minerva to the Great Hall. He stood outside and listened after he had gently knocked on the door. He heard smashing, then nothing but sobbing and the occasional scream. After half an hour of standing and listening, he heard nothing, so, he gave the password and entered the living room. Glass littered the floor along with a few frames and photos, that he assumed came off the mantel. The only photo left sitting above the fire was one of Minerva and himself dancing at the Yule Ball. Turning from the fire, Albus immediately saw Minerva curled up in the over stuffed armchair that he occupied during their many games of chess. She had always said how much she disliked its bright goofy colours. Yet, she had never gotten rid of it. Albus picked up the blanket that was thrown over the small couch and gently put it over Minerva. He then picked up the letter which had fluttered to the floor while he was making sure his beautiful Tabby was comfortable.

After reading the letter, Albus sat down in the chair next to Minerva and held her hand. The letter was informing Minerva of her mothers' demise. Even without everything that had already happened that year, this was the very last thing Minerva needed. Katherine McGonagall was Minerva last living relative.

_'Merlin, how alone she must feel.'_

Albus had known Minerva for nearly sixty years now and she had often talked of her mother and the way she was always there for her daughter was amazing in Albus' eyes. For he had never had parents like that before. Minerva too, had had a difficult childhood, but her mother had helped her pull through, but so did Albus. And there's no denying, that Albus had fallen in love with Minerva. Thinking back, Albus realised he had been in love with his deputy since her fifth year, when she had come to him on the first day after the Christmas holiday stating she could no longer cope with her father.

_Flash back_

_Minerva arrived back at Hogwarts after the Christmas Holiday. Her father had requested that she go home for the festivities that year, instead of staying at the school and having her extra lessons with Albus. The sight of the school brought a smile to her face after she had whipped away her tears that had been falling since she had stepped onto the train_

_She, Poppy, Pomona and Rolanda had managed to find an empty booth, just for the four of them. There, Rolanda and Pomona snuggled up to each other on one side, while Poppy sat next to Minerva and held her while she cried, on the other. Minerva had told her friends about what had been happening at McGonagall Manor and she had spent the last two days of the holiday with her three best friends. They helped each other through thick and thin, and they didn't half cause trouble when they wanted to._

_Pulling her hair back into the tight bun that she had become accustomed to wearing over the holiday, she set off towards to castle. Not getting into one of the carriages like all the other students, but walking. Once the carriages were out of sight, Minerva broke out into a run and didn't stop until she got to the castle. She refused to go to the feast, and having already been given the password to the common room, she ran in, changed her robes into her tartan ones she wore when she was home and headed straight for Albus' office. She waited outside his office until nearly midnight, when the feast had finished and Albus had come to collect his sherbet lemons (he always seemed to forget them on the first day back)._

_When Albus noticed Minerva sat on the floor with her back leaning against his office door, he stopped in his tracks and bent down to her level.  
_

_"My dear, are you alright?"  
_

_"I – I'm fine Professor." Minerva whipped away a tear before looking up at her head of house and Professor.  
_

_"Now, Minerva, there is no point in sitting out here, I didn't see you at the feast. You must be hungry, why don't you come in for a cup of tea and something to eat."  
_

_"Thank You, Professor."  
_

_Albus helped Minerva stand and allowed her into his office. "If you give me a moment to collect a few things, we will head over to my chambers. I believe it is more comfortable there."  
_

_Minerva simply nodded, not trusting her voice to sound as it did in her head.  
_

_Albus was quick. He scooped up everything he needed, shrank it and put it in his pocket before stealing a quick glance at Minerva. She was stood there starring at her feet, seemingly in her own little world.  
_

_"This way, Minerva." Albus lead Minerva through a secret door at the back of his office, which led straight through into his living room. The fire was already blazing and was giving off a beautiful glow. "Take a seat." Albus left his shrunken things on his desk and joined Minerva on the sofa, conjuring some sandwiches, a hot coca and cup of tea from the kitchens.  
_

_Minerva held her tea in both hands but completely ignored the food. She looked distant, as if she was in a different world. Albus noticed she was paler that usual and that she no longer tied her hair back with ribbons.  
_

_"Minerva, are you okay?"  
_

_Minerva didn't even get a chance to answer as the tears had already started to trickle down her cheeks. Albus pulled Minerva into an embrace and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Minerva lent into his warmth and allowed the tears to flow for a while.  
_

_"Minerva?"  
_

_"Hmm?"  
_

_"What's wrong?"  
_

_Minerva stayed silent, thinking of a way to tell Albus what had happened over the holiday. Albus felt Minerva stiffen at his words, so he pulled her tighter into his embrace and held her while she thought. After a while, Minerva relaxed and told Albus a shortened version of what she had told her friends a few days previous.  
_

_"Ever since I turned thirteen, my father has beaten me. I can't live with it anymore though. He requested for me to be home for Christmas, claiming there was a family meeting, but when I arrived home – " Minerva stopped as she thought about how to tell Albus the next part. Deciding that it would be best just to come out with it, it took a deep breath and did just that before her Gryffindor courage could fail her. " – he rapped me. And he did so almost every night." Minerva burst out crying and buried her face in her hands.  
_

_"Oh Tabby." Albus sighed as he pulled Minerva into his lap and held her close as he whispered reassuring words to her._

_End flashback_

Albus continued to hold Minerva's hand half an hour later when she started to stir. When Minerva realised that someone was holding her hand, her eyes flew open and her face was one of shock until she had registered who was sat next to her.

"Albus."

"Minerva."

Minerva pulled herself up right and wiped away the remainder of her tears before placing her square glasses back on her nose. "What are you doing here, Albus?"

"I came to take you to dinner. When you didn't answer, I got worried and came to find you."

Minerva stood and went and sat on her couch. Albus soon joined her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm going to miss her so much." Minerva sank into Albus' arms as her tears started to fall.

"I know, my dear." Albus took out Minerva's hairpins allowing her beautiful raven hair to flow down her back and over her shoulders. Albus gently pulled Minerva into his lap andwhispered in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere, Tabby. I love you and I always will."

"I love you too, Albus." Minerva whispered back and she feel into her first peaceful rest in almost a year. Her head was resting on Albus chest, with her hands in her lap as he looped one arm around her waist, entwined one hand with hers and made soothing circle on the back of her hand.

"Sleep well, my love." Albus placed a kiss on her temple as he watched his one and only sleep, completely forgetting the world around them.

The End.  


* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. All thoughts and suggestions are most welcome.  
Take care.  
Paige x**_


End file.
